


Roses can be Blue

by mynamesisbucky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Time, Language Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Powerbottom!Yuuri, Stripping, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamesisbucky/pseuds/mynamesisbucky
Summary: “It seems that Yuuri could sleep for days,” Chris had said. “Although if I were you, Victor, I wouldn’t let him sleep a wink tonight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 both punched me in the face and watered my crops.

Yuuri stood in front of the judges, arms wide and breathing heavily after finishing his free program. He smiled at them and greeted the crowd hoping to find Victor in his normal spot, but when Victor wasn’t where he was supposed to be panic had started to sturr in his stomach. 

 

He continued to turn and greet the crowd before starting to make his way off of the ice when he saw a silver blur bounding towards the opening of the rink. It had to be Victor, there was no doubt about that. All the anxiety bubbling in Yuuri’s stomach melted away as he started to skate faster toward his coach. 

 

“Victor!” Yuuri yelled, he couldn’t contain his excitement as he smiled from ear to ear. “I did great right?” He skated closer and closer to Victor making it easier to see Victor’s face. As he got to the edge of the rink Victor held out his arms with a welcoming smile and Yuuri practically fell into his coach’s arms, but was shocked to feel Victor’s hand pulling their heads together. 

 

Yuuri saw Victor’s eyes close and felt his soft lips against his own. The kiss itself was only a second long, but for Yuuri, it felt as if time had slowed down or even stopped completely. It wasn’t long after that Victor cradled his head in his arms and they both hit the ice. 

 

Yuuri was shocked, to say the least. With the cold of the ice on his back, the warmth of Victor on his chest, and the crowd screaming all around them, Yuuri barely had enough time to fully realize what had just happened. Did Victor Nikiforov really just kiss him? In front of everyone in the arena and the rest of the world watching at home.

 

“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.” Yuuri could barely hear the words come out of Victor’s mouth, but the look of pure adoration and warmth radiating off of him had confirmed that, yes, Victor Nikiforov really did just kiss him in front of the entire world. 

 

“Really?” Yuuri heard himself say, and felt Victor hum in response. As they looked into each other's eyes all Yuuri wanted to do was stay in this moment forever, to kiss Victor again, to feel his body on top of his own keeping him warm from the cold ice below them. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor extended the U in his name. Yuuri was to dazed to even reply. “Yuuri, I think they want us to move.” Victor smiled at him and Yuuri finally came back to reality as a wave of embarrassment hit him like a ton of bricks. He heard Victor’s sweet laugh and started to lift his body off of Yuuri’s. 

 

“You’re are just too cute when you blush, my Yuuri.” Victor stood up and reached his hand out for Yuuri to take and escorted him off of the ice. Victor brushed the back of Yuuri’s uniform and put his hair back into place as they walked to the Kiss & Cry together. 

 

\-------

 

Phichit, Guang Hong, Leo, Celestino, Chris, Georgi, and Yuuri and Victor all met at the Hot Pot for a celebration dinner. Victor made it a big deal to show Yuuri’s medal to every one of the wait staff and patrons in the place. Even though it was only a silver, Victor couldn’t have been more proud of it, and the person who wore it.

 

They all ate and laughed and told stories of past competitions and medals they’ve won, Victor trying his best to stay out of the conversation but Phichit couldn’t resist and need all the details in person. At one point Georgi started to break down and cry over his beloved Anya, and unfortunately, Chris was the closest person around him and was tasked with trying to calm him down. 

 

Phichit and Leo had their phones out the entire time, taking pictures and recording Georgi’s breakdown and immediately posting them on every social media outlet. Yuuri and Victor sat close to each other with Victor’s arm draped around Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri’s phone buzzed with a message from Phichit that said: “Go on Insta ;).” Confused, He looked up to see Phichit with his phone pressed to his mouth and the corner of his lips peeking up over it. 

 

Quickly Yuuri unlocked his phone and loaded up Instagram to see that he had tagged both Yuuri and Victor in a picture of the two of them and a caption that just had a heart eye emoji. Yuuri wanted to be serious when he looked back at Phichit, but the way he was smiling and practically vibrating in his seat made Yuuri smile and laugh in return. Phichit looked elated to have Yuuri’s approval and went back to his phone, probably checking to see if there were any new comments. 

 

Celestino had been the first to leave the group, then Yakov had called Georgi and needed to talk so he left as well. Guang Hong, Leo, and Phichit had formed their own little social media circle, leaving Chris to talk to Victor. Yuuri was half falling asleep on Victor’s shoulder after drinking probably too much sake. He was faintly paying attention to what Chris and Victor were talking about but most of it had started to blur away. He woke up startled when Victor had moved his arm, and almost spilled his half empty glass of sake.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Yuuri I didn’t mean to wake you.” Victor’s soft voice came from beside him. Yuuri had noticed that the trio had left sometime when he was asleep. He had hoped that they made it back to their hotels safely. He made a mental note to congratulate Phichit on his gold later. He heard Chris’s hearty laugh and some comment that Yuuri didn’t care enough to focus on. 

 

“What time is it?” Yuuri had mumbled, his voice groggy with sleep. 

 

“It’s late,” Victor replied. “The staff probably hate us by now, and we have a long day of travel tomorrow. I say we call it a night, shall we?”

 

“It seems that Yuuri could sleep for days,” Chris had said. “Although if I were you, Victor, I wouldn’t let him sleep a wink tonight.” He said with a seductive smirk as he slid out of his seat and grabbed his coat. “Call me if you need anything! And I do mean anything!” He purred. Chris said his goodbyes and sauntered out the door. Victor shook his head and turned to Yuuri. 

 

“So Yuuri,” Victor slid his hand up and down Yuuri’s thigh and squeezed his knee. “Are you ready to leave?”

 

Yuuri nodded his head and scooted out of the booth with Victor, who immediately took his hand and lead him out the restaurant into the cold November night. Yuuri shivered as the cold air hit his cheeks. Victor took the opportunity to hug Yuuri close to him and cup his face in his hands.

 

“How will you ever survive Russia?” Victor brought their faces closer together. “But don’t worry, my Yuuri, I will keep you warm.” Victor touched their noses together and Yuuri had to stop himself from shivering at the contact. They stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, noses touching and feeling each other’s hot breaths warm up their faces. Yuuri dropped his eyes to look at Victor’s soft lips, starting to turn bright pink from the cold. 

 

“Victor,” He whispered.

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor stepped even closer so that they were hip to hip, and Yuuri could feel his dick twitch even in the cold. 

 

Yuuri opened his mouth just the slightest bit and touched their lips together as he looked up to Victors piercing blue eyes. He sucked in a small breath and whispered: “I’m cold.” 

 

Victor let out a small huff and flicked his bottom lip over Yuuri’s before backing away far enough that they were still close, but could see each other better. 

 

“Then we had better get you inside and warmed up.” Victor’s smile was so warm itself that Yuuri felt a jolt of warmth run down his spine and smiled back at him. Victor brought his hand from Yuuri’s cheek to link their fingers together and started walking forward. 

 

Their hotel was just down the block so it wasn’t too much trouble to walk to. Once they finally got to the front doors of the building, they could already feel the warmth radiating from inside. When finally out of the cold Yuuri sighed at the warmth bleeding into his skin, already forgetting just how cold it was outside. They walked over to the elevators and waited for one to open. Victor turned to Yuuri so he could run his thumb over the apples of Yuuri’s frozen cheeks, melting into the delicate touch. 

 

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open revealing an elderly couple just getting out. They must have looked at them because Victor smiled and waved, but Yuuri never paid any mind. He placed his hand in the middle of Victor’s chest and walked him into the elevator until his back hit the wall. He looked behind to the wall panel and pressed the 7th button, never taking his hand away from Victor, and patiently waited for the elevator doors to close. Just as the doors almost touched an arm quickly slid through the crack, reopening the doors and letting a gentleman in a hat and jacket combo onto the elevator.

 

Yuuri slid his hand from Victor’s chest and stood close beside him so that their arms touched. If Yuuri couldn’t kiss him here, he was sure as hell at least going to touch him. The man was going to the 9th floor so they both had to painstakingly wait for their floor in the awkward silence of the elevator. 

 

Yuuri took in a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall behind him quietly sighing. Victor, on the other hand, stood annoyingly patient with a dorky smile on his face as if nothing had interrupted them. Finally after what felt like a year of waiting the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the 7th floor. 

 

Yuuri practically flew out of the elevator but tired to walk at a normal speed until the elevator door closed again and they were alone. Victor ran up beside him, taking Yuuri’s hand, and pulled him down the hallway. He laughed and tried to keep up with the taller man. 

 

Victor took out the key card and swiftly unlocked the door, inviting Yuuri in with this arm. Yuuri smiled and bowed his head slowly batting his eyelashes as he walked past him into the dark room. 

 

Yuuri walked over to the window on the other side of the room and slid open the curtain. He stared out at the city below them, the yellow lights flickering all around them and flowing down over the horizon. He noticed it had started to snow. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Yuuri whispered. He felt hands slide around his waist and pull him back, just far enough that he could feel Victor’s bulge pressing against him. Victor bent down and nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“If you think that’s beautiful, just wait until we get to Russia.” He whispered in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri huffed, fogging up the cold window in front of him. 

 

“I’ve been to Russia before you know?” He replied. Victor hummed and pulled himself closer to Yuuri, grinding against his backside.

 

“But, you’ve never been to Russia with me,” he growled, making the hairs on the back of Yuuri’s neck stick up, and swallowing a slight moan that was threatening to come up. Victor started to plant light kisses along the side of his neck and collarbone. 

 

“Victor…” Yuuri sighed and reached behind himself to push Victor’s head down, inviting him to kiss and bite harder. He carded his fingers through the silver hair and tugged slightly. “Tell me, Victor. Tell me what Russia will be like with you.” Victor opened his mouth and bit where Yuuri’s neck and shoulder connected and softly licked the teeth marks, pulling a half moan from his throat. 

 

“Yuuri,” he whispered into Yuuri’s neck. “After you win, I want to take you home with me, to St Petersburg. I want to show you the cathedrals, and the parks, and the little shops in town.” Yuuri sighed at the thought. 

 

“Tell me more, Vicchan.” Yuuri moaned and leaned forward to press his forehead against the cold window. Victor stood straight and placed a hand on Yuuri’s hip and ran the other down his spine, gently grinding their hips together.

 

“Then I want to take you home, to my home, Yuuri. It’s no onsen, but it’s small and private, just us two alone. I want to cook you my favorite foods and feed them to you-” Victor ran his hand up Yuuri’s spine and neck and grabbed a fist full of his beautiful, soft hair and leaned forward, whispering in his ear again. 

 

“And then, my Yuuri, I want to fuck you on every surface available, I don’t want a single corner to be untouched. First on my couch, then my kitchen counters, and my table, and then finally on my bed, where I can properly take care of you. Would you like that moy kotenochek?” Yuuri couldn’t stifle his moans any longer at the sound of Victor’s accent. 

 

“Yuuri-” Victor moaned his name. “I want you.” He whispered in his ear and softly bit his earlobe.

 

Yuuri moaned and quickly turned around so that he was facing Victor. He took his coach’s face in his hands and brought him down for a deep kiss. It was sloppy and inexperienced, but Victor seemed to love it all the same. 

 

Victor let Yuuri lead but took the time to bite at his lips and slow him down enough to show him the ropes. Eventually, the sporadic kiss slowed and deepened between them. Yuuri start to nip at Victor’s bottom lip pulling it down, releasing a loud moan from Victor. 

 

He bent down to grab Yuuri’s thighs, lifting him up off the floor and sat him on the windowsill. He ran his hand over Yuuri’s jacket until he found the zipper, and slowly tugged it down, letting the jacket slide off of his shoulder. Victor removed Yuuri’s hands from his cheeks and let them fall to the side before peeling the jacket off of the boy and tossing it off to the side.

 

He ran his finger around Yuuri’s collarbone and up and down his neck. His fingers were cold compared to the warmth of Yuuri’s skin which made goosebumps form on his arms and neck. Victor chuckled at the sight of them. 

 

Victor slowly moved his hand from Yuuri’s neck, down his shoulders, then down his arms, and stopped at the boy’s hands lacing their fingers together. Yuuri looked down at their hands beside him and then back up to Victor who had his lips parted in awe of him. Yuuri brought his chin up to press a light kiss to Victor’s lips and pulled away again. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor whispered making blush crawl over Yuuri’s cheeks and down his shoulders. “I must be the luckiest man alive to have you all to myself.” Victor continued. 

 

Not for the first time today, and certainly not for the last, Yuuri was shocked at the statement. His childhood idol turned coach had made him cry, then to top it off, kissed him not 5 hours earlier, and now they were in their shared hotel room kissing and touching each other. If he didn’t have a very hard reminder in his pants that all of this was real, he would say it was a vivid dream. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked with concern. Yuuri had to shake his head and swallow before replying. 

 

“Sorry, I was just...lost in thought I suppose.” Victor brought his other hand off of Yuuri’s hip and tilted his chin upward placing their lips together as he spoke. 

 

“Then I guess I’m not doing my job of seducing you properly.” Victor purred and closed his lips in a kiss, leaving Yuuri speechless. As he continued to kiss Yuuri he took his hand from the boy’s chin and slid it down his chest, rubbing up and down his leg, finally stopping to palm his hand over Yuuri’s hard cock. 

 

Yuuri gasped at the friction and opened his eyes to see Victor staring into his own with those icy half lidded baby blues. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Victor's neck pulling him down into a more heated kiss. Victor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, sending electric shocks down his spine and into his stomach, making him moan in rerun. 

 

As their kiss deepened Victor licked at Yuuri's bottom lip, silently asking permission. Yuuri gave it to him by touching the tips of their tongues together and allowing Victor to slide his tongue into his Yuri's mouth. They kissed and moaned, and Victor dipped his finger into the seam of Yuri's track pants, running his finger along the edge but not going any farther.

 

Yuri moaned Victor's name as he brought his own hands down and started to unbutton the crisp white shirt. He was half way finished with the shirt before Victor gasped and pulled away.

 

“Yuuri!” He exclaimed.

 

“Victor?” Yuri yelled back with the same tone.

 

Victor picked Yuuri up off the windowsill, placing him back on the floor, and started to back away. Yuuri tried to grab at the man's tie but he slipped away before Yuuri could catch him.

 

“I'm so sorry, my Yuuri, I completely forgot!” Victor fixed his hair and messily buttoned his shirt back up. “ I'll be right back, take a shower while you wait for me okay?” Victor finished his shirt and grabbed the room key off of the tv stand before swiftly opening the door, letting the bright light from the hallway flood in, then turned to face Yuuri. “And don't you dare touch yourself before I get back.” He winked and just as quickly flew out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Yuuri stood in front of the window, completely shocked by what just unfolded in front of him. His mouth hung open and he couldn't move, much less process what just happened. He eventually scoffed and let his head fall onto the window behind him. He went to rub his aching cock but quickly remembered how Victor told him not to and choose to rub his face instead. 

 

Yuuri took in a deep breath in and groaned, shaking his head. He shouldn't even be surprised really. It's not unusual for Victor to completely stop what he's doing and switch tracks to something else, like a dog who had just seen a squirrel, it happened all the time back in Hasetsu. Yuuri peeled himself from the window and headed towards the shower since he didn’t know when Victor would be back.

 

He flipped the light on in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The hotel bathroom wasn’t cramped exactly but it definitely wasn’t what he was used to. He pulled the purple shower curtain back so he could turn on the hot water and let it warm up from out of the cold pipes. 

 

He stepped over to the mirror and looked at himself. His hair was mussed up and sticking out in all different directions, his lips were swollen and red from his kissing session with Victor, and he was still wearing his silver medal around his neck which honestly he had completely forgotten that he had won. He ran his fingers over his lips, immediately missing Victor and feeling a ghost kiss on his lips that made his dick twitch back to life. 

 

Yuuri exhaled and took his medal off along with the rest of his clothes, then folded them neatly and set them on the counter, placing the medal on top. Steam was starting to pour out from the shower as Yuuri stepped inside. He let the water run down his shoulders and back, he dipped his head in the stream and massaged his hair wet before wiping his face down. He grabbed the small bar of hotel soap from the shower rack and lathered it between his hands then ran them down his chest. 

 

He bit his lip as he ran his thumb over his nipple and imagined what it would feel like if Victor were to do it to him. He found it extremely hard not to just jerk himself off in the shower. Unfortunately, his coach told him, no, so of course he obeyed and cleaned himself as well as he could without blatantly playing with himself. When he was thoroughly clean and as soft as he could get his cock at the moment, he decided it was time to get out. 

 

Yuuri took a towel from off of the shelf and dried himself off. He looked over to his pile of clothes and picked up only the medal as he walked out into the room. Victor hadn’t come back yet so he decided to slip his medal on and threw himself on the bed. He took the towel and ran it through his hair shaking the water droplets off. He found it excruciatingly difficult to not think of Victor, he even debated on whether he should be hard for when Victor comes back but decided that Victor would probably want to do it himself, so he needed to find something to do to take his mind off of it all. 

 

Yuuri rolled off the bed and turned the lamp on so he could find his jacket and retrieve his phone, then threw himself back on the bed and rested his head on the soft pillows behind him. He sighed as he unlocked his phone to see 12 new notifications and 7 text messages from Phichit. Most of which were him freaking out over the kiss he and Victor had shared at the competition and the notifications were all from Instagram. 

 

He decided to indulge himself and look at the comments of the photo of him and Victor that Phichit had taken earlier. He scrolled through endless comments of heart eye emojis, ‘I love you’ in all caps, and other things he didn’t exactly care for.

 

He found a comment from Chris in all of the madness that just said “;).” and laughed. His mind wandered off after that, thinking about Chris’ comment before he left the Hot Pot. Yuuri wondered if Victor and Chris had ever been together. Then wondered what it would feel like if he had both Victor and Chris in bed with him, but quickly shoved the idea out of his head. 

 

His phone beeped once more with a message from Phichit, but he heard the door to the room click and the doorknob rattle. He tossed his phone on the bedside table and sat up, crossing his legs, and started playing with the silver medal around his chest. A second later the door opened and Victor walked in holding a plastic bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. 

 

“Yuuri! I-” Victor stopped talking once he saw Yuuri on the bed. Wide-eyed and jaw dropped, Victor stood in the doorway taking in the sight of Yuuri. 

 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice sounding more innocent than he intended it to be, but it got a reaction out of Victor all the same. Victor cleared his throat and walked over to the tv stand to set the plastic bag down, then walked over to the bed and sat down beside Yuuri. 

 

“I’m sorry I left you so quickly, Yuuri. I didn’t even tell you where I was going, I’m sorry that I worried you,” Victor apologized. “But, I had remembered that this is your first time, and we didn’t have anything, and I just really wanted to make it special for you especially since you won today so-” Victor held out the bouquet of purple, pink, and blue flowers that Yuuri graciously accepted with a bright smile.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri said in awe as he looked down at the flowers. “You really didn’t have to.” Victor scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

 

“I wanted this to be special, I wanted you to feel special.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand and pulled himself closer to touch their foreheads together. Yuuri sighed at the touch and looked up into Victor’s eyes. He gently rubbed his thumb over Yuuri’s cheek and leaned forward closing the space between their lips. 

 

The kiss was quick and sent electricity all through Yuuri’s body all over again. Victor planted another kiss on Yuuri’s lips that was longer and deeper and moved his hand to rest on Yuuri’s chin.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered. “Let me move your flowers for you.” He kissed Yuuri’s lips once more before standing and taking the flowers away from him. Yuuri watched as Victor set the flowers on the tv stand and switched places with the plastic bag. He walked past Yuuri to the nightstand where he set the bag down but didn’t empty the contents. Victor pointed the top of the bed and snapped his fingers. 

 

“Sit,” he ordered. Yuuri nodded and crawled on his hands and knees to the top on the bed and laid down, resting his head on one of the smaller pillows. 

 

Victor bit his lip and walked to the other end of the bed, then stopped to look up at Yuuri who had started to sit up straighter. He slicked his silver hair back with his fingers, then started to take his gloves off one finger at a time, never looking away from Yuuri’s eyes. He tossed his gloves off to the side when he was finished and started to peel his jacket off, then tossed it aside with the gloves. 

 

Yuuri’s breathing became heavy as he bit his lip and started thumbing over his nipple. Victor’s eyes slipped down to Yuuri’s chest and let out a heavy sigh. He quickly brought himself together again and flicked his gaze back to Yuuri who never took his eyes off of him. 

 

Victor smirked and brought his wrist up and slowly unbuttoned his cufflinks. He moved on to the top of his white shirt unbuttoning each button slower than he needed to, which was making Yuuri impatient and brought quiet whines from his lips. Victor got to the middle button that Yuuri had undone earlier and stopped completely. 

 

“Patience, kotenochek,” Victor growled. Yuuri moaned at the Russian word and started to lightly pinch his nipple. Victor chuckled. “You’re very distracting when you do that, my Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri looked down to his own chest and pinched and pulled at the other nipple now, then looking back up at Victor he rested his head on the headboard as he flicked his tongue over his top lip. Victor mumbled something in Russian and started unbuttoning his shirt faster. He slipped his finger in between his tie and pulled it off, his shirt thereafter. 

 

Yuuri’s breath hitched at the sight of Victor shirtless. It’s not like he hasn’t seen his coach completely naked before, but this time was different, it was charged. Yuuri had done his very best not to touch himself, but he couldn’t help it any longer and used his free hand to stroke his hardening cock. Victor ran his hand down his own chest then over his own bulge, before unbuckling his belt and pulling it from his pants with a snap that made Yuuri suck in a breath of air with excitement. 

 

Yuuri was torn between looking at Victor while he was unzipping his pants or locking eyes with him instead. He pumped his cock faster and slid down the bed so that his head was resting on the pillows. Victor unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his thighs, revealing his tight black boxers, and kicked them off to the side. Victor then placed a knee on the bed and crawled over to where Yuuri was lying. He kissed the inside of Yuuri’s calves, then his thighs, and finally up to is hip when he stopped to look up.

 

“Yuuri.” Victor had moaned only inches away from Yuuri’s cock. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked

 

Yuuri nodded his head and said yes immediately which made Victor smirk at his eagerness. He flicked Yuuri’s hand away from his dick and gracefully replaced them with his own fingers. He licked a hot stripe up the shaft, pulling a shaky breath from Yuuri above him. Victor wrapped his pink lips around the head of Yuuri’s cock and lightly sucked almost testing the boy. He slowly pulled off and licked his lips.

 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much, won’t you?” Victor asked concerned. 

 

“Of course,” Yuuri replied. Victor smiled and took Yuuri into his mouth again sucking lightly at the head before working down his shaft. He started to pump his fist in time with his mouth, then flicked his eyes up to lock with Yuuri’s pulling a loud moan from his throat. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but moan and sigh at the sight of Victor’s lips stretched over his cock. He looked so beautiful when he sucked dick. Yuuri brought his hand up to touch Victor’s cheek with his thumb, moving to run his finger over Victor’s lips, then sliding his fingers into the silver locks and tugging lightly. Victor nuzzled into the pull and moaned sending vibrations to Yuuri’s cock resulting in Yuuri pulling harder. 

 

Victor moved his hand away from the dick and slowly lowered his head down until the tip touched the back of his throat, then raised his head sucking slowly and lifted off with an obscene pop. A string of saliva connected Victor’s lips and Yuuri’s cock. Victor swiped his tongue out to clean his lip and bent forward to suck Yuuri all the way down again. Yuuri moaned and accidentally snapped his hips causing Victor to gag. He pulled Victor up off of his dick and quickly apologized. 

 

“No, Yuuri, don’t be sorry! I want you to do it again.” Victor exclaimed. Yuuri furrowed his brows and Victor quickly explained. “I want you to fuck my face.” Victor flicked his tongue out over the tip of Yuuri’s cock. 

 

Yuuri nodded his head. “Okay,” He froze. “Um, Victor? H-how would I do that?” Victor chuckled

 

“Well, instead of me moving my head, you’ll do it for me.” He winked and bit his lip. 

 

“W-what if you d-don’t like it?” Yuuri stammered. Victor thought for a second before demonstrating.

 

“I’ll tap your thigh twice. If I do that then you’ll know when to stop, okay?” He tapped Yuuri’s thigh and smiled. Yuuri nodded his head and whispered an affirmation.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Yuuri.” Victor purred. “And don’t be afraid to move your hips.” Yuuri nodded his head once more and lowered Victor’s head onto his cock. He continued to bob the man’s head down his length, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

 

Yuuri released whimpers every time Victor used his tongue around the head. He wanted to throw his head back and moan, but the sight of Victor’s half lidded eyes and glossy pink lips drew him in even farther. He couldn’t look away. Eventually, he started to snap his hips up, slowly at first, but with Victor moaning around his cock, Yuuri found it hard to control himself any longer. 

 

He tugged on Victor’s hair once more before he moved both hands to the side of his head and started hammering his hips to touch the back of Victor’s throat. Yuuri cursed under his breath and bit his lip. 

 

“Victor,” He moaned. “Victor I’m- I’m gonna come, Victor please!” Yuuri released a loud moan. Victor took control of his head again and popped his lips off, only for a second, to wet the tip of his index finger then sucked Yuuri back down. He angled his head in different ways and made sure to curl his tongue around the shaft.

 

Victor moved his hand to cup Yuuri’s balls, then went lower to spread his cheeks apart and fingered around his tight muscle. Yuuri yelled out at the sensation and grabbed the pillows behind his head so he could nip at his bicep. Victor circled the ring of muscle and bobbed his head faster, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri shot up at he came with Victor’s name on his lips. Victor slowed his movements as he took Yuuri’s orgasm in his mouth and swallowed it all. Yuuri looked down at him in awe as he let the dick fall from his mouth. 

 

“Victor I-” Yuuri started to say but was stopped when Victor licked a stray droplet of come off of his upper lip. 

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor purred. He smirked and propped himself up on his hands to lean forward and place a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri licked his own lips at the taste of himself and whispered Victor’s name again. He chuckled and placed a hand on Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“You look so cute when you blush, my Yuuri.” Yuuri swallowed and felt his face and chest glow red with embarrassment. Victor ran his hand down Yuuri’s neck and chest to draw white lines on his pecs with the tip of his fingers. “I never knew your whole body blushed when you’re like this. I think it’s beautiful.” Victor looked up to see Yuuri staring at him with his jaw dropped and took the opportunity to bring their lips together in a kiss. 

 

The kiss was deep and made Yuuri’s gut fill with want all over again. Victor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth and let his tongue slip past his lips to dance with Yuuri’s. He pulled Victor in closer and leaned back, pulling the man on top of him. 

 

Once Victor was settled on top of him, Yuuri moved his leg and flipped Victor onto his back. He moaned at the sudden movement and moved his hand to rub down Yuuri’s side. As they licked into each other's mouths, Yuuri did his best to mimic Victor by grinding his hips down onto his still hard cock. Victor whispered his name and groaned at the friction, making Yuuri harden once again at the sounds he was pulling from Victor. 

 

“Please…” Victor whispered into his mouth. “I want you Yuuri, I need you,” Victor begged and placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips to deepen the touch. Yuuri fervently nodded his head and let Victor take control. He tapped at Yuuri’s side. “Sit up for a second, my love.” Yuuri obeyed and hovered above Victor as he slid off his boxers exposing his cock. 

 

Yuuri had to sit back for a second and take in the beauty that was Victor’s dick. Victor was the most beautiful man in the world, why Yuuri thought his dick would be any different was beyond him. He marveled at the sight of it. Pink, leaking, and a little bit curved. Yuuri suddenly wanted to but his mouth on it but embarrassment and inexperience stopped him. 

 

Yuuri peeled his eyes away from Victor’s cock to look back at his face. He was laying back with his head resting on his arms, and a devilish smirk across his lips. Yuuri suddenly felt small and a little bit of anxiety had crept into his mind.

 

“H-how is this going to work?” Yuuri asked, his voice almost shaking. Victor propped himself up on his forearms and reached out to pet Yuuri’s arm, pulling him closer and planting a light kiss on his neck. 

 

“Well first, I’ll have to finger you to get you ready. We’ll use lots of lube and I even bought condoms so we’ll be safe about all of this.” Victor explained. Yuuri sat straddling Victor’s thighs and tried his best to take everything in. 

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked in barely a whisper. 

 

“Only a little at first, but once you relax and let me in, you’ll completely forget it ever hurt at all.” Victor rubbed up and down Yuuri’s arm as he explained. “Do you trust me, Yuuri?” Victor asked.

 

“Yes, of course!” Yuuri replied, only a tad bit offended.

 

“Then are you sure that you want this?” Victor locking into Yuuri’s eyes. “It’s okay if you don’t, we can stop now and-”

 

“I’m sure.” Yuuri cut him off. He took in a deep breath. “I want this.” He crawled forward and touched their noses together. “I want you, Victor.” Victor smiled and cupped his hand over Yuuri’s cheek. 

 

“Then you will have all of me, moy kotenochek.” Victor purred. He reached his chin up and brought Yuuri in for a long kiss. “On your back again, it’s easier if we do it that way at first.”

 

Yuuri broke the kiss and laid down onto his back, pulling Victor on top of him, and continued kissing. Yuuri heard the plastic bag beside them rustle as Victor searched its contents. 

 

“Now remember, Yuuri, relax. I won’t push any further until you do, but you must tell me if you don’t like it and we’ll stop.” Victor pulled away from the kiss and propped himself up on his hand. 

 

“What do I do if I don’t like it?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“All you have to say is red, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Yuuri replied. 

 

“Can you say it for me now?”

 

“Red.”

 

“That’s my good boy.” Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri before sitting up and repositioning the both of them. Victor took Yuuri’s leg and bent it so that his knee was touching his chest. He looked down to admire Yuuri’s already half hard cock. “You have such great stamina, Yuuri.” He laughed to himself, and Yuuri started to blush again. 

 

Victor picked up a little black bottle and flipped the cap open, pouring lube on his index and middle fingers. Rubbing his fingers together, trying to warm the lube as best he could, he looked back up to Yuuri for confirmation, as he nodded his head as a yes. Victor placed his clean hand on the back of Yuuri’s thigh and circled the tight ring of muscle. Yuuri inhaled sharply at the contact but sighed slowly as to try to relax, pulling a smile across Victor’s face. 

 

“That’s it, Yuuri, try to relax. You’re doing such a good job right now.” Victor praised and continued circling until Yuuri loosened up enough. Victor bent down and kissed Yuuri as he slowly inserted the tip of his index finger. Yuuri hissed at the intrusion but forced himself to breathe through it. 

 

Victor pulled out and pushed back in, going as far as the second knuckle, and asked Yuuri if he was okay. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s head and pulled him down for a long kiss before whispering a ‘Yes.’ into the other’s mouth. Victor slowly fucked Yuuri with his index finger until He was stretched enough to push in all the way. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked. Yuuri bit his lip and moaned. 

 

“Better. Keep going.” Yuuri moaned as Victor pulled out and pushed all the way back in again, moving faster now. In no time, Victor had Yuuri whimpering for another finger. He moved Yuuri’s head to the side, as to get a better angle to kiss his neck and suck tiny red marks into the delicate skin. 

 

“Ah! Lower, Victor, people will see them there.” Yuuri moaned. Victor nodded against his neck and moved to suck beneath the boy’s collar bone. He bit a small spot on his shoulder as he pulled his finger all the way out to replace it with both fingers. Yuuri moaned and quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying not to be as loud. Victor pulled away from his neck to look in his eyes questioning if he was okay. 

 

“Just...just feels...weird ‘s all. K-keep going...please.”Yuuri panted already out of breath. Victor nodded his head and planted a kiss along his jaw as he continued to push both fingers in. Yuuri bit the skin on the back of his hand but didn’t silence his moans any longer. He couldn’t focus on anything else besides Victor’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. 

 

Victor began to kiss down Yuuri’s neck and bit down at the place where his neck and shoulder connected, pulling an even louder moan from the boy. Yuuri needed to grab something, so he carded his fingers through Victor’s hair tugging at the strands but pulling him down at the same time. He brought his other hand from his mouth and ran his fingers over the muscles of Victor’s arms, memorizing every crack and bump. 

 

“Faster, Victor!” Yuuri moaned and pulled harder on Victor’s hair when he obliged, making Victor growl and bite down on Yuuri’s shoulder. Victor’s growl was deep and animalistic, completely different from his usual self but it made Yuuri moan louder and his cock start to leak precome.

 

“More!” Yuuri begged. “More, please Victor, more. I need you please.” Victor groaned and pulled Yuuri’s face closer to his so he could rest their foreheads together. 

 

“Just one more finger, okay? Just one more then I’m all yours, my Yuuri.” Yuuri shook his head beneath him and whispered an okay. Victor quickly kissed Yuuri and sat up to retrieve the bottle of lube. He slowly pulled his fingers out, making Yuuri wince at the emptiness, and poured more lube onto his hand. 

 

He took Yuuri’s hip in his clean hand and tried to angle it up so he could get a better position. He ran his finger over Yuuri’s hole and watched it tense up, which brought a small smile to his face before inserting his two fingers back into Yuuri’s body and eventually adding the third. Yuuri moaned at the sudden stretch then relaxed into it. 

 

Victor slowly fucked Yuuri with his three fingers, watching his face for any sign of pain, but only finding pleasure. Yuuri grabbed at the pillows behind his head, needing something to hold onto in Victor’s absence over him. He closed his eyes but he could feel Victor watching his body. Yuuri decided to make a show of it. 

 

He moaned loudly as Victor pushed his fingers in deeper. Yuuri ran the tips of his fingers down his neck and chest, stopping to rub little circles around his hard nipples. He then flipped his hand over and ran his index finger over his lips before lightly sucking it into his mouth. He looked back up to Victor whose mouth hung open and a light blush crept along his cheeks. 

 

“What’s the matter, Victor?” Yuuri purred around his finger. “Are you enjoying watching me?” He sucked on his finger harder before slipping it out of his mouth and running it down his chin and scratching at his neck with an exaggerated moan. Yuuri noticed that Victor had stopped fingering him and pushed his hips down, grinding himself down on Victor’s fingers.

 

Victor gasped as he watched Yuuri ride his fingers, stunned by the beauty of what was happening before him. Yuuri bucked his hips down too hard and cried out as a jolt of pleasure rushed through his body, making him tug harder on his nipple. He could hear victor chuckle above him and hold his hip down as he ran his fingertips over the same spot. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but scream out in pleasure every time Victor hit his sweet spot. It didn’t take long for him to break down and become a mess at the hands of his coach. Yuuri could hear Victor whisper his name over and over again. 

 

“Victor please…” Yuuri begged. Victor nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out of Yuuri. He immediately missed the sensation of being so full. Victor reached over into the bag and pulled out a small box and tore it open, dumping four condoms onto the bed. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and slowly rolled the condom onto himself, groaning at the touch of his neglected cock.

 

Yuuri bit at the tip of his thumb watching Victor pour lube into his hand. He flicked his gaze up to Victor’s flushed face and had to stop himself from giggling. Victor must have picked up that something was wrong and looked up to Yuuri and furrowed his brows.

 

“You blush too. When you’re like this, I mean.” Yuuri said feeling blush spread across his own face. Victor smiled and bent down to kiss Yuuri’s hips and chest, stopping to kiss and lick at his nipple, then all the way up to his lips. It was quick but it got Yuuri excited all over again. Victor hovered inches over his face.

“Are you ready, my Yuuri?” Victor kissed him lips as Yuuri whispered ‘Yes.’ Victor smiled once more before nudging Yuuri’s chin to kiss his neck again and sat up. He picked up the bottle of lube again and looked to Yuuri’s face.

 

“This is going to be cold.” He warned and slowly poured lube over his hole, making Yuuri gasp, and wiped some of it off with his fingers. “Now, what do you say if you want me to stop?” Victor asked.

 

“Red,” Yuuri replied and moved to grasp the pillow behind his head. 

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Victor asked again, rubbing Yuuri’s thigh as a comfort. Yuuri nodded his head.

 

“I’m just nervous.” He stammered. Victor nodded and continued to rub down his thigh. 

 

“Then what do you need from me?” He asked and Yuuri thought for a few seconds. 

 

“Come here.” Yuuri motioned with his hand for Victor to come down to him and Victor obliged, leaning down and propping himself on his forearm. He brushed a stray hair that had fallen onto Yuuri’s face away and kissed his cheek. Yuuri pulled him into a long kiss, nervous at first, but eventually he began to relax and moan into the other’s mouth. 

 

“Okay, I’m ready now,” Yuuri whispered and kissed Victor once more. Victor kissed a little line down Yuuri’s jaw and neck as he aligned his dick with Yuuri’s hole. 

 

“It’s going to feel uncomfortable, but I’ll go slow for you. Just relax Yuuri, you did beautifully when I fingered you. If you need to you can bite my shoulder, just remember the safe word if it’s too much okay?” Victor pats the side of his face as he explained, and Yuuri nodded. 

 

Victor cradled the side of Yuuri’s face as he slowly pushed into him. Yuuri gasped at the size of how it felt inside of him. It was only the tip and Yuuri started to wonder if they should have used and extra finger. Victor looked for confirmation in the boy’s face before he began to push in farther. It took time for Yuuri to become accustomed to Victor’s size but eventually Victor was pushed all the way in. 

 

“I’m going to sit up now, is that okay?” Victor asked and Yuuri could only bite his lip and nod. Victor planted a soft kiss on his cheek before slowly lifting himself up onto his knees. He grabbed hold of Yuuri’s bent leg and slung it over his shoulder for a better angle, making Yuuri moan at the movement. 

 

“Move” Yuuri gasped and Victor slowly pulled out half way before pushing back in again, drawing a hiss and a moan at the same time. Victor continued at that pace until Yuuri told him it was okay to go farther. He planted a kiss on Yuuri’s calf and thrust his hips faster. Yuuri needed to hold onto something desperately, grabbing at the pillows behind his head, the bed sheets, even the headboard. 

 

Victor was snapping his hips forward even faster now pulling loud moans from both of them. He started to moan in Russian, and Yuuri didn’t understand any of it but it made his dick twitch nonetheless. Victor nipped at the skin on Yuuri’s calves and stroked his cock while he fucked him into the bed. 

 

“Yebat, Yuuri, flip over onto your stomach,” Victor commanded and pulled out so Yuuri could move. Once Yuuri was comfortable on his stomach, Victor reached up and grabbed a pillow that Yuuri wasn’t using and stuffed it under his hips. Victor took both of Yuuri’s buttcheeks in hand and squeezed before bending down to kiss one. 

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri giggled. Victor kissed the other cheek, then up his back and lightly bit his shoulder. 

 

“You just looked so pretty, I couldn’t help myself.” He exclaimed making Yuuri blush and cover his face. 

 

“Just fuck me.” He mumbled into his arm. 

 

“Anything for you, moy kotenochek.” Victor lightly bit Yuuri’s shoulder once again and slowly pushed into the boy. Yuuri released a loud moan into the pillow below him as Victor slowly thrust his hips forward. He pulled himself up on his knees and moved his hands to grip Yuuri’s hips. 

 

“More, Victor. Motto hayaku!” Yuuri slipped into Japanese accidentally, but Victor understood perfectly. He gripped Yuuri’s hips harder and pulled out all the way before snapping his hips and hammered Yuuri into the mattress. The both of them slipped into their native language, cursing and pleading for more. 

 

Victor held Yuuri’s hips so tight they would almost certainly leave little bruises, and Yuuri loved it. He dug his nails into Yuuri’s shoulder and pulled him up so that his back touched Victor's chest as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“What do you need from me, Yuuri? Tell me, and I'll give you everything.” Victor growled in his ear. 

 

“Touch me.” Yuuri moaned, throwing his head back once Victor ran his thumb over Yuuri’s nipple. 

 

“Is this what you want from me?” Victor pinched and pulled at Yuuri’s nipple before lightly scratching down his side and palming his leaking cock. “Or maybe this is what you wanted?” Yuuri moaned Victor’s name like a curse, making Victor growl in return, as he started to pump his fist over Yuuri’s length. 

 

“What else do you need from me?” Victor nipped at Yuuri’s neck and kissed under his ear. Blush started to creep over Yuuri’s face and chest. Unable to put words to what he wanted, he took Victor’s hand and placed it over his neck, squeezing lightly and letting his own hand drop. Victor moaned and kissed Yuuri’s jaw. 

 

“Oh, moya Lyubov, you never cease to surprise me.” Yuuri reached his hand back and ran his fingers through Victor’s hair and gently pushing his hips down to meet Victor’s thrusts. 

 

“Will you give me anything that I want?” Yuuri whispered. 

 

“Of course,” Victor replied. Yuuri turned his head and pulled Victor in for a chaste kiss. 

 

“Get on your back.” Yuuri moaned into the other’s mouth and Victor deepened the kiss before doing as he was told. Pulling out of Yuuri, he flopped on his back, moving to put a pillow underneath his head. Yuuri knelt and crawled over top of him, straddling his thighs and rubbing their dicks together. Victor’s breath hitched at the sensation. 

 

“Put your hands on my waist,” Yuuri commanded. He took Victor’s cock in his hand and stroked it before lining it up with his hole and slowly lowering himself down. Victor had his hands on Yuuri’s hips steadying his movements for him and squeezing, maybe too hard, once Yuuri was fully seated on him. 

 

Yuuri took a deep breath in and rested his hands on Victor’s chest, and slowly raised himself back up. It seemed like so much work at first, fucking himself on Victor, mainly because it felt like his dick would never end. Yuuri began to find a steady pace after minutes of trial and error, and Victor helping him along, that he finally found a decent rhythm. 

 

Yuuri loved to hear the moans he pulled from Victor when he was fully seated and ground his hips down just a little bit extra. He found it endearing that Victor didn’t know where to put his hands, or what to say when Yuuri moaned just a little louder than normal. If this is what it felt like to top, then Yuuri wanted more of it. 

 

Yuuri moaned Victor’s name like a prayer once he started to pick up pace. He started moving forward and backward, instead of up and down, which brought even more of a reaction from Victor who couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Eventually, Yuuri leaned down to fervently kiss into Victor’s mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips and taking control. 

 

Soon Victor forgot how to speak anything but Russian and Yuuri’s name. He could feel the build up in his stomach becoming too much, but he refused to be the first to come. 

 

“Ah! Fuck, Victor, you feel so good.” Yuuri moaned. He ran his hand along Victor’s chest before finding a spot around his neck. “Kami! I am the only person who can satisfy you, Victor. I want to be hated as the man who took you away from the world.” Yuuri started to stroke his own cock and quickened the pace of his hips. Victor could only moan at the sight and squeeze tighter on Yuuri’s hips. 

 

“Fakku, bikutā! Come for me.” Yuuri barely got the words out before Victor brought his knees up, planting his heels in the mattress, and started fucking into Yuuri pulling cries of pleasure from both of them.

 

“Potseluy menya!” Victor pulled Yuuri’s head down in a chaste kiss before moaning into Yuuri’s mouth and snapping his hips a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Yuuri studied the way Victor’s face looked when he came. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows and crinkled his nose is such a way that almost made Yuuri come with him. Victor slowly opened his eyes one at a time, smiling and panting as he bit his lip. 

 

“Ty tak krasiv.” Victor looked into Yuuri’s eyes and whispered. 

 

“I don’t know what you just said,” Yuuri replied almost dazed. Victor rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

 

“I said that you are beautiful, my Yuuri.” Victor brought him down for another kiss. “But you still haven’t come yet.” He pulled at Yuuri’s bottom lip before lifting his hips up and pulling out his dick. A smile crossed Victor’s face. 

 

“Come here.” He said as he licked his lips and pulled Yuuri’s hips forward, standing him up on his knees. He scooted Yuuri closer to his face until his cock touched his lips again. He flicked his tongue out and circled the head. “Fuck my face again Yuuri.” He moaned. 

 

Yuuri nodded his head and pulled Victor’s chin down as he slowly pushed into his mouth. Victor moaned around the cock, almost making Yuuri come on the spot. 

 

“Victor, I’m-i’m already so close.” Yuuri pleaded. Victor winked at him and slowly bobbed his head nudging Yuuri to continue. Yuuri slid his fingers through Victor’s hair once more and started moving his hips, fucking into Victor’s beautiful mouth. Victor’s tongue slid up his length and teased his head, it wasn’t long before Yuuri was pulling his hair and coming hot ropes into Victor’s mouth for the second time tonight. 

 

Once he finished he slid out of Victor’s mouth with another obscene pop. He lifted his leg from over Victor and slid down the bed to lay beside him. They both lay on their backs looking into each other's eyes, until Victor reached his arm around and hugged him tight, then planted a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“So,” Victor began. “How was it?” He asked with a big smile on his face. 

 

“I loved it,” Yuuri replied mimicking Victor’s smile on his own face. Victor squeezed Yuuri tighter and pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

 

“Hey, Victor?” Yuuri started and was met with a sleepy hum. “What else is in that bag?” Victor looked behind himself and laughed. 

 

“Mostly more condoms and lube. There is a candle that I was supposed to light but,” He looked back to Yuuri and continued. “I suppose I got carried away.” They both laughed and kissed each other again. 

 

“Hey, Victor, I’m cold,” Yuuri whispered sleepily with his lips pressed against Victor’s still. Victor hummed in response and pulled away from Yuuri. He slipped his condom off, threw it in the trash, and lifted the covers inviting Yuuri in with him. Yuuri reached behind him as far as he could to turn the light off from the bed, then joined Victor under the blankets and hugged him tight. 

 

Victor trailed kisses from his forehead all the way down to Yuuri’s lips. They lazily kissed each other until Victor slowly drifted off to sleep. Yuuri was almost asleep too when he remembered something that woke him up again. 

 

“Victor, did you remember to set an alarm?” He asked and was met with a quiet hum followed by big arms pulling him in tighter, and letting him drift off to sleep. Without setting an alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was supposed to be like, 3,000 - 5,000 words long butt fuck it.  
> I kind of want to do something with Chris, Yuuri, and Victor, but I don't think it's going to be an extra chapter on this, though.  
> So comment if you would want to read it, and subscribe to know when it comes out!


End file.
